


Savior

by nevergotwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hero Complex, M/M, Season/Series 07, not!crazy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to save Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Title** : Savior  
**Prompt** : 089 - water  
**Character/Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer.  
**Word Count** : 906  
**Rating** : T  
**Warnings** : Spoilers for 7.02.   
**Summary** : Someone has to save Castiel.  
**Note** : Coda for 7.01 that was inspired by a [piece of art](http://gikun.livejournal.com/21727.html). 

That moment was like slow motion – approaching the lake, seeing Castiel disappear under the water’s surface, and it all going black… How on earth was he supposed to just stand by and watch this all happen? Dean took a breath and glanced back at Sam, then Bobby.

Apparently, Bobby knew what ran through his mind in that moment and said, “Dean, don’t—“

He never did hear the rest of that sentence because Dean was already rushing towards the water’s edge and tearing off his jacket. There were shouts from Sam and Bobby, but they quickly disappated as he dove in the murky blackness that was supposed to be lake water. He didn’t care that the whole thing just turned the color in an instant, that it could potentially kill him – Dean just wanted Cas back, the angel that saved him from Hell, to be saved. If it meant giving his life to do that, then so be it.

The water was cold and visibility was beyond low, Dean wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to get to the angel but he tried. He reached out in front of him a few times and felt nothing. But that fifth attempt to reach for him, he snagged something that felt like cloth, soaking wet cloth. Dean reached farther and felt skin, cold from the water or Death’s grasp – whichever it was he wasn’t sure. It didn’t stop him though.

Pulling the body forward and squinting, he made out the shape of Castiel’s face. Hope rushed into the hunter and he pulled Castiel as close as he could, pressing his lips to his and pushing as much air in his lungs as he could. Castiel didn’t deserve to die, not after everything that he gave for this world. He deserved life, happiness, maybe even a thank you. Realizing he never thanked him as he kept both hands on Castiel’s face, the forcing of air turned into a kiss.

But the worst past about it? Castiel wasn’t reciprocating.

Brow creasing as he felt the pull towards the surface, Dean blinked his eyes open and for a split second – he thought he saw the angel’s eyes moving, flickering under the lids. Once his head breached the surface, Dean shifted his hands to Castiel’s waist and pulled them up for air. He noticed the trenchcoat was gone and couldn’t help but feel a pull in his chest.

After a few regaining breaths, Dean said, “Cas? Hey Cas? C’mon, man…” Dean didn’t care that Sam and Bobby were still on the shore in that moment, didn’t care that Cas might already be gone… He was too focused on trying to save the being in his arms.

“Please wake up, Cas. We still need you.” There was a lot of desperation in his voice when he spoke, giving Castiel a light shake before pressing his mouth to his again, trying to get him t breath again.

Feet kicked as he tried to tread water as he felt hands suddenly grabbing at his shirt wildly. The two parted, only for Dean to smile like an idiot as Castiel gasped for breath like a newborn taking its first ones. He couldn’t help but laugh a little as the angel kept a tight grip on his shoulders, and maybe even let a few happy tears sneak out the corners of his eyes – but Dean would say it was just the dark lake water falling off his face.

“Dean,” Castiel rasped, spitting up a bit of water. “They’re gone. They’re…all gone.”

“Yeah. I know.” He kept his voice low as he spoke and looked around them before kicking towards the shore line, pulling Castiel with him. “We gotta get out of his water. Now.” A stiff nod and a shameful look later had Castiel doing his part, kicking lightly in an attempt to help.

Apparently, Sam and Bobby hadn’t stopped shouting the whole time but hadn’t joined Dean in the mud-like water. As soon as they got back to dry land though, the two were right there to help him get Castiel to his feet. “What the hell were you thinkin’ boy?!” Bobby shouted, taking one of Castiel’s arms and putting it around his shoulder.

“I was thinking about saving his ass! What the hell was I supposed to think?” He was careful, on the other side of the angel as Sam lead the way back to the road where the Impala was smashed up. “Sam, how you—“

“Sam, as soon as I am well again, I want to help you,” Castiel said quickly, voice weak as he shook his head shamefully. “I am…deeply sorry. For everything.”

“Shut your trap, Cas,” Dean said. “You can apologize all you want when you’re rested up. But we need to find some wheels first. Bobby, can you…?”

“Yeah, yeah. Gimmie five minutes. Sam?” Bobby nodded towards Castiel and they traded spots, the elder hunter going ahead and disappearing from their line of sight to find a car for them. Sam took over in helping Dean with the angel and looked over at them with those big hazel puppy eyes. That look was about all Dean needed to see to know that even Sam could forgive Castiel.

“Thank you for saving me, Dean.” Castiel looked at Dean after glancing at Sam, blue eyes looking the saddest Dean had ever known them to be.

Cracking a smile, Dean said, “Welcome.”  



End file.
